


Unfortunate Sex Incident

by Amyrat151



Series: Where's the Brain Bleach? [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Men of Letters Headquarters, Poor Sam, Sam Needs Brain Bleach, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amyrat151/pseuds/Amyrat151
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were times that Sam had to forcibly remind himself that he was in fact happy for his family to keep from punching them in the face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfortunate Sex Incident

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever posting on a fanfiction site, so please be kind and comment if you read. This fic is also unbetaed, do I apologize for spelling and grammar mistakes. That also means I'm in need of a beta, please don't be shy if you want the job. Email is amyrat151@yahoo.com.

Dean and Castiel had been together _together_ for a little over a year. Sam was hesitant to put a label on them since Dean hated the term “boyfriend,” claiming that it sounded like they were in high school. Cas didn’t mind the lack of terminology being placed on their relationship, saying that Dean was “his Dean” and leaving it at that. “Telling others that we’re in a committed, monogamous relationship is a bit of month-full” the former angel admitted.

Sam could recall with a smile how awkward and nervous Dean clearly was as he came clean to his brother about his feelings about their friend. Dean asked if Sam was alright with it, to which Sam replied “don’t be a dumbass.” Sam has happy for his brother and friend, truly. Dean would probably punch Sam for saying it but he knew that they were each other’s soul mates, the loves of each other’s lives, and all those other sentiments people find in the likes of Hallmark cards. There were times, like Dean grabbing Cas’s hand to kiss it after the fallen angel had been injured, that Sam felt an overwhelming sense of peace.

Their family had been through so much. Decades of blood, lies, fire, and broken promises were the source of the nightmares Sam doubts he will ever completely shake. Sam was admittedly jealous at times of his big brother for having found the person he would spend the rest of his life with but envy didn’t occupy Sam’s thoughts too often. How could it when he remembered how Cas laughed long and hard when Dean made a particularly well timed reference to _Star Wars_? Sam had never heard his friend laugh like that and he doubted any of it came from Cas’s relief at being able to understand references now that the brothers had educated him in their favorite forms of entertainment. Sam knew, after how much he’s sacrificed for everyone else, that Dean deserved to have Cas tell him he could not believe how lucky he was, which he did once on a dull Tuesday when the three of them loading groceries into the bunker.

However, there were other times that Sam had to forcibly remind himself that he was in fact happy for his family to keep from punching them in the face. Neither Dean nor Cas were big on public displays of affection but Sam would gladly take the “lovely dovey crap,” as Dean would say, over all the times he’s stumbled upon them in the middle of foreplay or even sex. The most brain-bleaching experience occurred on mid-week morning about two months ago after Sam took his morning jog. The bunker had been mostly empty for the past few weeks, with only Garth coming by to help Sam add all of Bobby’s and the Campbell’s books to their library. Cas told Sam that they wanted a break from the road and that Dean missed Sam. “I missed you, too, of course” Cas added.

Sam was happy to have them there. The bunker did take on an oddly hollow air when Sam was by himself. As Sam walked down the steps into the bunker, he stretched feeling better than he had in a while. When he was in the foyer, he heard what sounded like a series of pots and pans falling to the floor in the kitchen. Sam felt his lifetime of instincts kick in. He reached for the gun he keeps underneath the map table and proceed towards the kitchen as quietly as possible. As he got close to the open door he heard an odd sort of muffled screaming. Before Sam stopped to think what the source of the noise could be, besides someone being in trouble, he turned the corner into and walked the kitchen. Both Dean and Castiel were naked. Dean was hoisted up on the counter, legs wrapped around Cas, he also had his hand covering the other man’s mouth, and Cas was canting his hips back and forth, clearly fucking Dean. Dean gripped his thighs tighter around Cas’s hips and let out a deeply satisfied moan. “God baby, you feel so good.”

“Oh my God!” The exclamation left Sam before he was even aware he had spoken.

Dean, who, only a moment ago, had his eyes towards the ceiling, his neck bared to Cas, who had taken Dean’s hand away from his mouth to pepper his lover’s neck with well-placed nips of teeth, looked at Sam. Dean's eyes went wide and he yelled “oh my God, Sammy.” He jerked away from Cas and accidently slammed his head against one of the poles which are built into either side of the table. “Jesus fuck!” He grabbed at his head, removing his hand from where it had just been clamped on Cas’s shoulder. Sam could see little red marks left by Dean’s hand. Something clicked in his mind and told him that they were fingernails. His brain could not stop itself from wondering how rough his brother and friend liked it. Maybe they tie each other up, maybe they use toys. Sam grew nauseated at the image of Cas tying Dean down to fuck him with a dildo the size of a rocket launcher. _Really going to have to get this brain removed._

“Dean, are you okay?” Cas had stopped the thrusting of his hips when he heard Sam cry out, but was clearly at a loss as what to do next besides trying to look at Dean’s new injury.

Sam really wished he could move but shock and the horrible slide show of the mostly impossible ideas as to what kind of sex life his older brother enjoyed had him frozen to the spot. Sam idly wondered somewhere in the back of his mind if he would ever be able to move past the image of his friend’s bare ass and the mark on it that he was trying to convince himself wasn’t a hickey. Cas took a step back from Dean to try and get a better look at the bump on his head. _Good_ , Sam thought. _Bastard deserves it. We make food in here!_ This thought brought Sam back to reality and he had the good sense to move away from the door before he could catch a glimspe at his brother’s or friend’s junk.

“I’m sorry, Sam!” Dean called out.

Sam ran quickly to the shower. He needed one for much more that day than his daily run. After the shower, and two hours spent doing little but avoiding Dean and Castiel, Sam sat his brother down in the library and made him swear that he and Cas would never have sex in the kitchen again. Cas walked by, heard them, and asked “does that mean we’re not supposed to have sex in the library either, because we’ve had sex in here a number of times.” Sam got out of his chair quicker than if someone lit it on fire. Cas tried to put Sam’s mind at ease by saying “we’ve never had intercourse in the hard chairs,” but he paused and said “oh wait, I did give fellatio to Dean in one of them.”

Sam let out a strangled sort of sound and asked “what about the tables?!”

“Ah….” Cas looked towards Dean for a prompt. “No! Of course not, we’re never had sex on the tables. Not a single one or… all of them.” Cas let out a nervous sort of fake laugh. “And we certainly didn’t have sex on that table over there,” he pointed towards the table on the far left. “I’m completely sure Dean and I had nothing to do with it breaking when we put all those books on it when we were rearranging the library.”

Incredulous anger flared inside Sam. “You broke the table?!”

“It’s fixed now,” Cas said, trying to placate Sam. “And technically no, we didn’t break it. We just might have put too much strain on it where it then collapsed under the weight of too many books.” Castiel said, apologetic but then smiled to himself. “And sex was not indescribably amazing. We did not climax more than once and I did not blackout the final time, either.” Both Sam and Dean looked at Cas in disbelief. He glanced at them both and sighed. “I went too far again, didn’t I? When should I have stopped?”

Sam was too appalled to speak. Dean ran his hand over his reddening face and sighed. “Right around ‘no,’ would have been a good place, Cas.”

“Yes, well I am sorry for the unfortunate sex incident that happened in the kitchen, Sam.” Castiel sat down and took Dean’s hand. “We’ll clean the kitchen. Won’t we, Dean?”

Dean put on a too-bright smile and answered, “of course we will.”

Yes, it was times like that where Sam had to remind himself that his brother was happy. And if that happiness included him and Cas being disgusting and inappropriate all over the antique furniture, then Sam had grit his teeth and bare it. Sadly, a piece of furniture used in the sexcapades included a beautiful red leather wingback chair that Sam hesitated to sit on after he learned what  Dean had done to Cas while they were in it. However, Sam did feel like he could love the chair again after Dean had it professionally cleaned. “I’m sorry, Sam” he said as he put the furniture back in its place. “If it makes you feel any better, I promise we won't to do stuff in this chair again.”

Sam rolled his eyes and said “thanks.” He told himself that he really shouldn’t be too hard on Dean and Cas. They were in love and had spent years denying their true feelings. And if Sam had found the love of his life, the pair of them would definitely christen every room. “It’s fine, Dean, really. Just make sure that whenever you and Cas are _together_ that you do it where I won’t walk in on you and nothing breaks.”

“I think we can manage that” Dean said with a smile.

Before Dean turned to leave Sam reminded his brother that “the point about the kitchen still stands. People eat in there.”

Dean barked out a laugh and answered “fair enough.”


End file.
